narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Risugami Clan
Background The Risugami clan is a very old fashioned environment. One where men were considered the warriors/ninjas and woman were to hold the fort down and take care of the kids whilst the men were gone. Even if a woman was granted the privilege to become a ninja, they were taught only medical ninjutsu and minimal genjutsu to protect and defend their team mates with. Though both female and male could be born with the clans kekei genkai, it was only the males who were taught to use it and the females were told to not to in the hopes of forever suppressing the ability for the female generations to come. This later became a law within the clan, and if broken, the penalty would be outcast. Kais' grandmother Neigumi, was a kunoichi of kumogakure, though one day when she had disobeyed one of the elders of the clan by trying to unravel her hidden kekei genkai, she was reported immediately and sent outside of the clans perimeter. As negumi got older she began to understand and unveil the tip of what her kekei genkai could do and how it could be utilized. Realizing what the elders were doing she immediately fled to the few remaining clan members who would speak with her and she told them about it. Over time, some clan members became suspicious of their higher ups and began to drift apart from them. These actions eventually led to the great divide, in which a small proportion of the Rasugami clan decided to flee from the village some becoming missing nin (though mostly this group of people were civilians) and others just broke away from the clan, creating a new home for them and eventually the clans sturdy bond began to branch off with people marring outside of the clan. Abilities The risugami clan is highly known for their vast knowledge in the human body functions. To which they've developed ways to corrupt and inturnally damage their eniemies. They can create both physical and inturnal attacks using the elemental current that flows through their body. Kekei Genkai The kekei Genkai itself is refered to as "Hollow Mind". It allows the user of any nature type to create a working feild within the human body and they are completely intued to themselves and the forces and currents around them. The user often the energy course through their body and direct it in the way they feel is neccisary. In this state, the user senses are hightened and they are able to detect intruders. With the hightened senses comes agility and strength to match. However, depending on the users knowledge and skill, Calm mind can only be accessed through a quiet and peaceful invironment. This sometimes can be acheived by meditation and unfortunatly if disturbed, the user may go into paralisis shock. The kekei genkai reacts differently amoung the chakra nature types by finding ways to conect through them. Fire Release (火遁, Katon) - ''will alow the user to detect by using heat sensitivity. ( best for body counting)'' ' Wind Release' (風遁, Fūton)- will allow the user to sense slight change of winds and can sense the density in the air waves as well as getting a taste of the surrounding chakras. (At an advanced leve, a personw ith the hollow mind kekeigenkai will be able to absorb some of the surrounding peoples chakra) Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) - will allow the user to sense the movement and strength in the opponents body. This can help identify the persons build and balance without having to see them. (At an advanced level, the user may be able to send a surge of energy through the opponent while still in metitive state.) ' Earth Release' (土遁, Doton) - will allow the user to feel the opponent weight and buil as well as ditect distance. (This is the most accurate sense whilst using hollow mind) W'ater Release' (水遁, Suiton) - will allow the user to sense a large area around them by feeling the water as ittouches the land and air. However it is not the most accurate, as it is overly wide spread and sometime will only detect a foe if standing at a certain position. If the foe should move, then the technique is useless. Current Conditions Memebers of the Risugami clan are Lightning useres by nature, however it is said that in the earlier times of the clan there were two chakra natures present, however the last known member to poses this technique has long died without an heir. Though ever sense the Third shinobi war broke out and the clan was split, new forms of chakra realse have been introduced throughout the clan. Third Shinobi War Durung the third shinobi War and all allied forces were needed. Both female and male Resugami members were thrown into battle along with the rest of kumogakure nin, though a lot of the younger ninjas were also thrown in and lost their lives due to their lack of knowledge of their own powers. After the long war subsided, more members branched of by sneaking into separate villages to seek refuge. Negumis' decision Through all that she had done Negumi was still welcomed back to what was left of the Rasugami clan but she had begun to think of herself as a betrayal to her clan and decided to outcast herself. Leaving on various missions by pleading with the raikage to let her travel around to search for the remaining Rasugami members with an active kekei genkai to teach her how to harness the power. In return she promised him her next generation of well trained and hard working shinobi. So Negumi did just that and after 12 years she, along with 11 other females, was the first to fully master the clans kekei genkai! A majority of the Rasugami clan still remained in kumogakure region and later reunited once the elders began to die off. Over the years of moving around, Negumi finally settled back into the kumogakure with the sub-Rasugami clan members, retired and happy. There she gave birth to 3 children (with an unknown husband) and settled down to become a housewife, thus creating a new era of Rasugami clan members. Women were now becoming as equal as men and were allowed the opportunity to become a ninja or not. The roles had begun to change into more modern ones (single parent ninja, both parents ninja neither parents ninja) though some clan member kept a few of the old traditions so as to keep the Clan “sacred”-ness. Traditions and Appearance *Woman wear headgear or scarves over their hair after the age of 21 *All members of the Resugami clan have their hair platted some where amongst their hair *Though the clan is presented as slightly posh and to the book, once inside the clan compound each memeber is laid back and comfortable is sweat pants and shorts ('''this is noted when G makes a joke asking where kai got her hands on a pair of "baggy sweats" from)' *Most members wear their villages formal uniform once out on missions when they reach the jonin rank *All members clothing usually subside around the usual Green, blue and red ''(all of which are the colors of kumogakure wear) *All members have the Risugami symbol sown into or on their clothes. *Members of the clan have distinct physical traits such as the eyes' pinkish like ting and seemingly pupiless eyes, red hair *The Rasugami clan also kept the traditional human body study to both male and female in the hopes that it will allow them to boost their kekei genkai into more technique (utilize) Trivia *64% of the Risugami clan still remain in kumogakure, however they are not all located in the main compound as some members have branched off and married other people from outside the clan. *Even though Kai is a Jonin, she is still only able to harness lightning release only. *For every 5 children born, 3 of them are usually Female. *The different number of chakra nature types depends on the clan the user is a dicendent from. Meaning if the user is not a direct dicendant (basically mixed with another clan) they will most likely develope another chakra type. *It's very rare for any risugami clan member to contain more than two chakra natures. Authors notes Hey there! If there's anything you feel as though I need to change please feel free to comment and tell me. This is something new to me and I'm still going through all the notes I can find to make sure that me originals are within narutoverse limits :3 Tata for now Erika5114 (talk) 10:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:DRAFT